


Spirit Animals

by NatashaRS



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Flashbacks, Memories, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Spoilers, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux makes a joke which sends Kylo Ren back to his days as a Padawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit Animals

“Your spirit animal is a tauntaun.”, Hux muttered over his datapad, making Captain Phasma chuckle.

Kylo Ren clenched his teeth but did not lash out. It was a rather pleasant breakfast, after all. He thought it a pity to ruin the rare occasion, and so he simply sighed.

Hux raised his eyebrow in response without looking up.

“That's not how it works,  _ General _ .”, Kylo said, emphasizing the last word as to mock his peer.

“Then tell me, Master Knight, how does it work?”

Kylo Ren thought back to the cold, starry nights during his childhood...those times where sleep evaded him and his head was full of childish notions of the “light” and “good” in the universe. He would ask questions and his master, rather, his former master, would respond in ways that would provide an answer, but would also bring up many more questions.

“The Force is in us - in everything. It carries the essence of everything. Close your eyes, meditate, and feel it.”

Kylo, Ben at the time, actually listened to his master’s words for once. He closed his eyes and struggled to find a connection to the oneness that unites the whole galaxy and beyond.

“You're thinking too much, young Ben. Relax.”

Luke put his hand on Kylo’s shoulder and the warmth helped ease the young boy into a more relaxed state of existence.

“Do you feel it calling to you?”

“I-I do, master.”, he said, somewhat surprised.

“Good. Now focus on a creature and feel its essence. Feel the way that the force moves through it.”

Kylo sat there in meditation for a while before excitedly exclaiming “I feel it!” and opening his eyes. His master chuckled warmly and told him to not break the meditation next time, but went on to explain, “The force moves uniquely through each living creature. Sometimes, we can make connections to these patterns, these signatures. This is what you younglings would call a “spirit animal”. You learn from the way the force moves and it helps you to control it and stay in tune with it. But each person resonates with a different pattern, a different creature, if you will.”

“What's mine, master?”

“That's for you to figure out.”, he replied with a twinkle in his eye. “But I wouldn't worry about it yet. The force has one for you. If you try to claim a creature without first training and listening to what the force is telling you, then you will only end up with something that isn't what you need. Trust in the force, always.”

“Yes master.”, the young Ben said, captivated by his teacher’s words on that cold, starry night. Despite the chill in the air, there was a warmth in his heart...a warmth that Kylo Ren no longer possessed.

The Knight stood up and pushed his chair back. Those days were over, he knew he shouldn't have thought of them, and no breakfast was peaceful or delightful enough to counter the sour feeling in his stomach and the ache in his chest. 

“I'd explain it, General, but you're too stupid to understand.”

With that, Kylo Ren marched off.


End file.
